Escapade Nocturne
by divine-sigyn
Summary: Fic très courte terminée.


Ne pas faire de bruit, surtout ne pas faire de bruit… Je retiens ma respiration, les oreilles aux aguets. Les rayons de lune éclairent faiblement le couloir plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Je tourne ma tête à droite. Le couloir semble se prolonger à l'infini, sombrant dans la nuit la plus totale. Les armures d'acier qui le bordent ressemblent à des gardes pétrifiés voilà des siècles. Les personnages des tapisseries, endormis pendant la nuit, semblent morts. Parfois un gémissement, un souffle, un ronflement se fait entendre.

"Bouh ! "  
Je sursaute. Peeves. Il s'est faufilé à ma gauche, certainement en passant à travers la porte de chêne.  
"Alors comme ça on se promène, caquète t'il en tripotant son nœud papillon. Tu n'as pas peur, comme ça, seule la nuit? Je me demande ce que le vieux Rusard va en penser… Hein? Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres ajoute t'il d'un ton inquiétant alors que je recule, méfiante. Mon dos touche maintenant le mur. Au-dessus de ma tête, une fenêtre éclaire son corps blafard et son visage hideux.  
Tu ne me fais pas peur, Peeves, dis-je entre mes dents serrées.  
Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là? sa voix ressemble à un grincement sinistre. Il claque la langue. Ok, j'ai un truc amusant à te montrer… "

Sous mon regard étonné, il sortit une boite volumineuse d'une de ses poches. Il s'affaire à l'ouvrir en poussant des jurons entrecoupés de « tu vas voir, tu vas voir… ». Imperceptiblement, je longe le mur afin de m'échapper. A quelques mètres, derrière la tapisserie d'Edgard le Ronflax Cornu, il y a un passage secret. Je suis presque arrivée à la bordure de la tapisserie lorsqu'un horrible sifflement retentit. Une masse dure et froide me projette en plein milieu du couloir. Sous l'effet du choc et de la douleur, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes; je me relève avec peine. Un autre sifflement. Je retombe à terre pour l'éviter, tandis qu'un souffle rapide passe au-dessus de moi, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du couloir. Hagarde et recroquevillée, je le vois éclater d'un grand rire gras.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Tu aimes le Quidditch ma belle?" Encore un sifflement. Je saute rapidement de côté tandis que le cognard transperce avec grand fracas le parquet.  
"Si tu veux je peux t'aider, dit Peeves d'un ton nonchalant faisant tourner une batte dans sa main. Il se tourne vers moi, ses petits yeux écarquillés par l'excitation: je suis assez bon batteur… "

Instinctivement je tends l'oreille. Le second cognard ne va pas tarder à revenir derrière moi. Je recule pour prendre mon élan et je cours le plus vite possible. Je passe à travers son corps brumeux alors qu'il me suit des yeux, étonné. Je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule. Peeves, immobile, tourne la tête vers le fond du couloir.

_Sssssshhhhhfffouuuuuchhhh !_

Le cognard lui passe à travers la tête, va décapiter une armure et termine sa course en heurtant la tapisserie du Banquet des Gobelins qui s'enfuient en poussant de grands cris stridents. Je continue de courir, je passe la haute porte de chêne. Je stoppe net. Le grand escalier a bougé. Les marches sont maintenant de l'autre côté du hall. Je poursuis ma course en passant devant les tableaux réveillés par les jurons de l'esprit malin. Je saute sur les marches tandis que l'escalier recommence à pivoter.

Premier étage. Le couloir semble désert. Prudemment je m'arrête. J'entends tout d'un coup un hurlement de Peeves; c'est son cri de guerre. La chasse, dont je sais que je suis le gibier, est lancée.

_Bam, Bam, Bam..._

Un bruit inquiétant vient du fond du couloir. Le cognard qui a traversé le sol au second étage erre maintenant ici à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible en heurtant les murs. Sans hésitation, je prends la première porte à gauche. La salle des professeurs. Sa grande table, ses fauteuils moelleux et le feu ronflant dans la cheminée me rassurent. Le cognard et les cris du fantôme se rapprochent. Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour trouver une cachette. Mon regard s'arrête sur une vieille penderie remplie de robes moisies et de chapeaux miteux. Dans un grincement la porte se ferme sur moi. L'armoire semble soudain trembler. Un souffle rauque, un corps froid et vaporeux semble être apparu à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et… Peeves me regarde, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, une flamme folle dansant dans ses yeux. Je m'élance de la penderie, sans comprendre. Il s'approche de la cheminée, saisit le tisonnier et entreprend de me bombarder de braises. Dans un déluge de feu, j'ouvre la porte et… Peeves! Pendant un instant, le temps semble avoir suspendu son cours. Nous sommes là, tous trois, à nous regarder, pétrifiés. Le Peeves derrière moi baisse lentement son tisonnier.

"T'es qui toi ? caquète t'il.  
_Bam… Bam… Bam…_  
Peeves, répondit l'autre ôtant son chapeau en faisant une révérence grotesque. Maître en chaos officiel de Poudlard.  
_Bam… Bam… Bam..._  
Donc tu es moi et je suis toi? Grinça l'autre. Le Peeves du couloir flotta devant celui de la cheminée et sembla l'examiner du chapeau aux pieds.  
Oui en quelque sorte… On dirait que tu es mon reflet…  
_Bam… Bam… Bam..._ Le bruit se rapproche, je me tient prête à me jeter à terre.  
Le reflet du maître officiel du chaos … intéressant… ajouta l'autre Peeves avec un bruit grossier.  
Cela me fait penser… s'il y a de la place pour un, il y en a pour deuuaaaaaahhh"

_Sssssshhhhhfffouuuuuchhhh!_

Le cognard fonce dans la pièce, passe à travers les poitrines des deux Peeves. Aspirés par son souffle, les fantômes et le cognard terminent tous trois leur course dans la penderie qui tremble dangereusement. Je sors aussitôt de la pièce vers le bureau du directeur. Soudain une main ferme m'empoigne fermement par les épaules, je pousse un cri de terreur.  
"Où est-il ? où est-il ?" hurle Rusard dans mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la porte de la salle vole soudain en éclat.

Visiblement enragés et hargneux, les deux esprits tournent la tête vers nous.  
"Tu vas nous le payer espèce de sale petite teigne! Tu vas payer fais-nous confiance!  
Ooooooooooooh mais c'est ce cher vieux Rusard! Tu vas bien, tu briquais le sol? Tu veux qu'on t'aide?"

_Sssssshhhhhfffouuuuuchhhh!_

Le cognard qui les suivait atterrit entre les deux pieds du concierge qui pousse un hurlement aigu. Il semble pétrifié, aussi pâle que les deux esprits, ses yeux exorbités, ses bajoues tremblantes d'effroi plus que de colère.

"On va continuer le jeu, ça vous dit? J'ai encore une petite surprise… D'un air méprisant, il lance la deuxième batte à l'autre Peeves, qui caquette de bonheur. Quant à la balle… la voici! "

Lentement, il sort une boule de cuir, la jette en l'air… Je me sens projetée sur le sol, une lourde masse d'une odeur aigre s'abat sur moi, m'empêchant d'en voir plus, un souffle passe une nouvelle fois au-dessus de ma tête, brisant une fenêtre d'un son cristallin. Je me sens soudain relevée par les épaules, entraînée dans une course folle au travers de ce long couloir éclairé ça et là de chandelles solitaires. Tandis que mes pieds volent au-dessus du sol, j'entends des rires grêles derrière moi, le son mat des battes frappant le cuir du Souafle et les cris des personnages qui s'enfuient d'un tableau à l'autre. Un bruit sourd semble provenir du plafond. Je redresse la tête et aperçois le visage du concierge, tendu par l'effort, ses bajoues flottant au rythme de sa course, une volonté farouche dans le regard. Mes yeux se lèvent encore plus haut et j'aperçois un lourd chandelier de fer et de cristal tomber sur nous.

_Sssssshhhhhfffouuuuuchhhh!_

S'écrasant dans le sol avec le chandelier, le Cognard du deuxième étage traversa le plancher pour rejoindre son jumeau dans les cachots. Les rires tonitruants des esprits se font entendre, alors que nous traversons une pluie de feu et de cristal scintillant, brillant comme mille étoiles. Le poids du concierge tombe soudain, m'entraînant dans sa chute.

"Oh joli coup Peeves !  
Merci Peeves, répondit l'autre."

Leurs silhouettes blafardes se découpant dans la nuit, ils avancent inexorablement vers nous. Apparemment blessé, Rusard tente désespérément de ramper sur le sol en se tenant la jambe. Les dents serrées il marmonne des jurons à l'encontre de ses agresseurs.

"Il est temps que l'un de nous s'en aille, Rusard. Le château est trop petit pour nous trois. Va dire bonjour à Mme Pomfresh..."

Un des Peeves, qui avait récupéré la balle, lança le Souafle à l'autre qui avait conservé sa batte. Lentement, il la lève et s'apprête à la frapper avec un sourire sardonique et cruel tandis que l'autre le regardait d'un air nonchalant.

"Riddikulus!!! "Une voix ferme et forte se fait entendre.

La batte et la balle tombent à terre alors que le second Peeves disparaît dans une volute de fumée. Se retournant d'un air rageur, l'original passe à travers le mur en frôlant le concierge, caquetant des jurons entrecoupés de bruits incongrus, alors qu'au fond du couloir se dessine la silhouette rassurante du directeur.

_Témoignage recueilli auprès de Miss Teigne._


End file.
